


Powers

by DragonRaindrop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, Sorcerers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRaindrop/pseuds/DragonRaindrop
Summary: A story in which Yuuri discovers he has some strange powers.Phichit is a sorcerer.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N This = normal talking  
> THIS = yelling  
> ~This~ = thoughts)

 

*Victor pov*

 

_~Where is Yuri he should of been back by now. He left to pick up some groceries 3 hours ago. We should get back to practice. I'll called again but he doesn't answer. Where are you...?~_

*Time skip*

_~It's been a day now I looked everywhere for him. I still can't find him. I should call the police. I also should ask our friends.~_

 

•Ice~King made a new group chat:Ice Bitches

Ice~King added:

Ice~Tiger

ShippingQueen

Seung-gil

Otabae•

 

Ice~Tiger: WHAT THE HELL VICTOR... WHY AM I HERE

Ice~King: has anyone seen Yuuri?

ShippingQueen: I haven't heard from him since yesterday

Seung-gil: me neither

Otabae: no sorry

Ice~Tiger: no but why do you ask isn't he always around you?

ShippingQueen: omg Victor is everything okay this isn't like Yuuri at all what happened?

Ice~King: no it's not okay I was with Yuuri yesterday and... and he wanted to make me something for dinner but he was out of stuff to make it so he went to the store he said he would be back in 30 minutes but 3 hours later he still wasn't back I was already worried and called and texted him like 200 times but no response I waited all night and called the police I'm so worried what if he doesn't want to be with me anymore... what if he got in an accident... What if he got kidnapped... What if he is... No I can't...

ShippingQueen: Victor if Yuuri didn't want to be with you anymore I would know we talked yesterday and he was head over heels for you he told me he wanted to make something special for you 

Ice~Tiger: this is not like the pig at all

Seung-gil: this is so weird I think we should do something 

ShippingQueen: I'm buying my plane ticket to Japan right now

Otabae: same Yuri and I will also come help 

Otabae: Yuri is freaking out I think he's worried as well

Seung-gil: my private jet is ready I'm on my way

Ice~King: thank you guys so much I'm so worried 

•ShippingQueen changed the name from ice bitches to operation find Yuuri•


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N This = normal talking  
> THIS = yelling  
> ~This~ = thoughts)

*Yuuri pov*

 

_~Darkness... Only darkness. What's happening to me? Where am I? Why can't I see anything? Where is Victor?~_

 

"Yuuri... Yuuri w...wake-up pl... please Yuuri."

 

_~That is Victor. I can hear him! He is crying... Why? What can I do to let him know that I'm ok? VICTOR...! VICTOR! Can you hear me? Please let him hear me... Is it me or is it getting lighter? That light is getting way too bright. Oh my god. What's happening?~_

I tried using my hands to cover my eyes. To my amazement it worked.

"YUURI!" The scream came from right next to me. _That voice. It's Victor's._ I remove my hands from my eyes to see my best friend.  
"VICTOR!" I yell back.  
"OMG Yuuri I thought I lost you forever." I saw his red puffy eyes that he probably got from crying.  
"Where am I?" I asked.  
"In the hospital" He answered.  
"W...why? What happened?" I asked shocked. "Can you please tell me?"  
"Well... You went missing 2 weeks ago and... I found you on my doorstep 2 days ago and brought you to the hospital. The doctors said that they couldn't find anything wrong with you and they didn't know why you were in a coma."

"Wait... wait... I... remember something. There are 3 people in scientist clothing... They were doing things to me; I just don't know what. They also said something about powers. Do you know what that means?"  
"I have no clue. Ohhh I'm so stupid. I forgot to tell the guys that I found you. Must have been the stress. I should probably call them." He said.  
"Great idea" I replied.  
  


While he was on the phone, I was getting thirsty. I raised my hand up to grab the glass of water. But as I wanna grab the glass, the water started floating and following my hands movement. My hands were glowing yellow. I almost let out a scream, but I managed to keep quiet.

_~What the hell did those scientists do to me?! Can I do more than... water things? Oh my god... I totally feel like I'm the avatar right now. I'll try if I can do more when we're at home. What do I tell Victor? Do I even tell Victor? But what about Phichit, Seung-gil, Otabek and Yuri. Maybe I can speak to Phichit about it? He is a sorcerer...~_

"Yuuri, the doctors said you can leave and the guys are really happy that you are OK." Victor said coming back into the room. I'm so excited to go back home. I feel like I haven't been home in ages.

"Can we get some food on the way back I'm really hungry."

"Sure thing" He replied. "Wanna invite our friends?"  
"Yes. I feel like I missed them."  
"Sooooo, Yuuri, what do you wanna eat? Oh wait I know!" He answered his own question. "Victor please tell me... Please, you know I don't like surprises."


	3. Chapter 2

*Victor pov*

 

_I'm so happy he's back! My world collapsed when he was gone. It broke me. I knew that I liked him more than 'just' best friends. But that doesn't matter. He's as straight as a pencil. Why did I have to fall in love with my best friend? How am I gonna tell him? How will my friends react? How are my parents gonna react when I tell them that I'm bi and fell in love with my best friend...? I've dated girls before, but I really like... correction, love him. Now for the hard part... How do I tell him? Maybe I'll..._

"Victor... Victor...! The guys will be here any minute now." Yuuri said. I noticed that he had already changed into his own clothes. "Can you please tell me where we're going?" He asked. "No Yuuri I can't." I replied before getting back to my thoughts.

_Maybe I can talk with one of our friends about it, but, which of our friends should I talk to? Otabek? No, we don't see each other enough for that. Yurio? No, he just turned 16. I think he's still too immature. Seung-gil? Neh. I think I'll talk to Phichit. He looks like just the right person for this. But first I'll do something sweet for Yuuri. We'll go to his favorite restaurant for katsudon and later we get some ice cream at his favorite place..._

I snap back into reality by our friends screaming; "YUURI YOU'RE BACK!!" and "YUURI ARE YOU OK!!" They all started to fire questions at him except Phichit.   
"Victor can I talk to you for a minute?" Phichit asked.   
"Yeah sure." I replied while walking out the room.

"Victor do you like Yuuri, as in, more than a friend way?" Phichit asks, catching me off guard and leaving me shocked.   
"M...me l...liking Yuuri more than a friend? Pfffttt, n...no." I replied maybe a little too quickly and with a stutter.   
"Victor, I'm a sorcerer. I can tell you're lying. I saw you staring at Yuuri with the face that Yurio makes when he's staring at Otabek. It surprises me that they're not a thing yet. I mean it's obvious that they like each other. But beside that, you and Yuuri are perfect for each other.   
"I ship it!" Phichit blurts out.   
"What is ship it?" I ask him.   
"Yes... Yes, shipping is you liking the idea of two people being in a relationship. Ship comes from the word relationship." He replied like a crazy fangirl.   
"Ok, but how am I gonna tell Yuuri that I like him? I still think he's straight."   
"Leave that to me! I'll find out if he's gay, straight or bi. I'll promise you that." And with that he ran back inside.

*Yuuri pov*

While Victor was talking with Phichit, the other guys kept asking questions. I told them everything that I could remember.   
"Yuuri, I think Victor might like you more than a friend. He was broken without you here the past two weeks." Seung-gil said.

_He likes me more than just a friend? Oh my god. I like him too. But what about my new powers? He'll hate me and think I'm a freak. I'll have to keep it a secret. I'm not even gonna tell the guys that I have powe..._

"YUURI!!" Yurio yelled waving his hand in front of my face. "Why do you space out so much?" "I don't know" I reply back.   
"Hey guys, are you coming? The doctor said Yuuri can leave. Let's go to the place I told you about." Victor said while walking back into the room.   
"Can you now please tell me where we are going?" I asked with a small hint of anger in my voice.   
"I already told you I'm not going to tell you." He answered with a blindfold in his hand.   
"Can I at least walk to the car without it."  
"Uhm... sure..." He answered.

 


	4. Chapter 3

*Yuuri pov*

~Time skip!!! to after the car ride~

"We're here!" Phichit said with cheery voice.   
"Now you can look." Victor said while removing the blindfold. We were standing in front of my favorite restaurant.   
"V... Victor, you shouldn't have... I'm really not worth it." I said with tears in my eyes.   
"I really don't think you ate properly the last two weeks. You totally deserve it. I missed you so much Yuuri, you have no idea." He said with tears in his eyes as well.

~time skip to back home brought to you by my love for pizza~

"Guys, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed. Maybe we can do stuff tomorrow." I said while walking up the stairs.

_~Now let's try some stuff. Maybe I can ask Phichit for help. He is a sorcerer after all. But first I'll try to make this plant grow. My hands started to glow yellow again and it worked, but I lost control and the flowerpot started to levitate. Now what is this? I'll go and tell Phichit. He'll know. It's very handy that all my friends and I live in the same house.~_

I walk over to Phichit's room and knocked on the door. He didn't answer, but knowing him he is just way too busy with his books and other sorcerer stuff. I decided to just go in.   
"Phichit!" I yelled. He made his room bigger with magic; so it's like a library in here. I saw him at the other side of the room working on some potions. He didn't even hear me yell. I had the great idea to scare him. I levitated a book and started walking towards Phichit, the book following my hand. I moved the book over Phichit's head. Suddenly I feel myself becoming weaker and weaker. The book fell on top of Phichit's head. It scared him so much that he dropped the potions he was working on. Right as they hit the floor, darkness floated me as the last thing I felt was my body hitting the floor.

*Victor pov*

I heard the sound of smashing potions and 2 people falling on the ground. ~ _Phichit!~_ I thought and ran upstairs. On the way there, I bumped into Seung-gil.   
"Phichit?" I asked and he just nodded in response. We walk to Phichit's door.   
"Phichit!" Seung-gil said loud enough for Phichit to hear, but not loud enough for others to come running up here.   
"Let's just go in" I suggested. We opened the door only to be shocked because Yuuri and Phichit are both unconscious on the floor. When we rushed over to check if they're OK, we both took a step back.   
"What the hell are we dealing with? What happened to them?" I asked more to myself then Seung-gil. Before us lie the unconscious Yuuri and Phichit, Yuuri has cat like ears and a tail and Phichit has purple dragon like wings and tail. "Sooooo, what are we going to do with them?" I asked Seung-gil.   
"We just wait until they wake up. This happened to me too; once."


	5. Chapter 4

*Victor pov*

~time skip 1 hour~

"Ugh, what happened? I heard Yuuri groan.   
"I don't know Yuuri. Seung and I heard something and found you guys unconscious." I answered.   
"AHH WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ON MY HEAD?!!" He screamed.   
"Those are cat ears... And you also have a tail, but don't worry! It will wear off in a few hours. You are lucky that you don't have magical powers like Phichit, because for him; this is permanent. He told me himself. He once turned me into a cat hybrid just like you. But you have nothing to worry about because you don't have magical powers." Seung explained. While he was talking, I saw that all the color in Yuuri's face disappeared with every word Seung-gil said.   
"Are you ok Yuuri?" I asked him, but just as he was going to reply, Phichit woke up.

*Phichit pov*

"What happened...? Seung?" I asked when I saw Seung-gil. I turned my head and saw Yuuri. "Oh my god! Yuuri, I'm so sorry. You scared me... I must have dropped the potions. It will be fine; you will be back to normal in few hours because you don't have magic, unlike me...

Seung can you please tell me what kind of hybrid I'll be for the rest of my life?" I asked with a hint of sadness in my voice.   
"I'm sorry Phichit, but you are a dragon hybrid." Seung answered for me.   
"Oh well. At least Yuuri's isn't permanent."  
"Yeah... About that. Can I speak to you in my room? Seung, Vic, thanks for staying with us, but I really need to speak with Phichit alone. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. Good night guys! Phichit come to my room in 5 minutes ok?" Yuuri asked.   
"Ok..." I replied unsure of what he wanted to talk about.

~About 5 minutes later~

I walked into Yuuri's room and he was freaking out.

"OH MY GOD! I'm a cat for the rest of my life?! How will the others react when they find out I'm a sorcerer? How will Victor react when he finds out I'll be a cat hybrid for the rest of my life?! How will Yuri and Otabek react when they see us...? They haven't even seen us yet..."

I silenced him with a spell.   
"OK, OK...! Are you going to calm down already? And can you tell me why _you_ of all people are going to stay a cat hybrid for all your life when you have no magic."  
"Well... That's why I came to you in the first place..." Yuuri stopped. I nodded for him to continue because I was really getting confused. "I...I'm a sorcerer too." He blurred out.

"What?! You can't be! I'm the last sorcerer and you never had magic." I said in disbelief of what I just heard. "Prove it!" I said still not believing him. He raised his hand and it started to glow like mine when I use magic, but instead of purple like mine; his magic glows yellow.

I can't believe my eyes. One of his books started floating. I just can't believe my eyes...

"Hey, Phichit, can you teach me how to control it?" He asks.   
"Yes, I'll teach you. But what are we going to tell the guys? I suggest we tell them the truth and Yuuri, I'm sure Victor likes you even more now that you are a cute kitty cat."   
"Do you really think so?" He asked and I could see that he was scared.   
"I know so," I said.   
"I don't even know why he would like me. All I know he is that he is straight. He only dated girls." He said with tears in his eyes.   
"Hey... Hey, there is no need to worry about that. When we were at the hospital he told me that he is bi and that he likes you." I say cheery.   
"H...he is? So... so, I have a chance? I know for a long time that I'm about as straight as a rainbow. And what is your sexuality Phichit?" He asks.   
"Oh don't worry I'm gay all the way so I don't care about you and Victor. But why did you ask that?" I was curious.   
"Because I know Seung has a crush on you and I ship it all the way!" He replied happily.   
"Oh my god... I love him sooooo much!!" I blurred out while blushing like crazy.   
"I KNEW IT!!! let's tell Vic and Seung together that we like them... And that I'm a sorcerer tomorrow." Yuuri said.   
"I think that's a great idea, also we have to test our new abilities." I suggested.   
"Yes sounds fun. Sleep well Phichit come to my room when you wake up." Yuuri replied.

We said our good nights and I walked back to my room.


	6. Chapter 5

~Time skip to next morning~

 

*Yuuri pov*

 

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in Phichit." I say happily. "Ok Phichit, I have a plan. Let's wait until the guys are done with their breakfast then you send them a magic message to come to my room. Once they are all here; we tell Otabek and Yurio what happened last night, that I'm a sorcerer and we mustn't forget to tell Vic and Seung how we feel." I explain.

"Sounds good to me. I think they should be done eating by now. Should I send the message?" He asks.

"Yes please." I reply. "I bet Yurio is gonna freak out once he sees you. He loves cats." Phichit said.

"Oh my god, you're right... It's gonna be cute as fuck!" I replied

After a few minutes we could hear them walking up the stairs.

"Oh my god I'm so nervous." Phichit said. Knock... knock...

"Can we come in?" Victor asks.

"Only if all of you promise not to freak out and not to laugh or hate us." I said.

"How could we ever hate you two?" Otabek asks worried. "Ok you can come in. Phichit, can you open the door please?" I say scared.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED WITH YOU TWO?!" Otabek and Yurio yelled in unison.

"OH MY GOD, THE PIG IS A KITTY! OH MY GOD!" Yurio screamed. I started purring.

"OK, OK, can you let me explain now?" I asked Yurio. When he was quiet I explained to them what happened yesterday. "Questions?" I asked them.

"Yes actually" Seung said. "You should be back to normal by now. Why are you still a cat hybrid? Wait... unless..."

"Yes" I cut him off. "Yes, Seung is right I should be back to normal, but I'm not because I'm a sorcerer now; just like Phichit. Personally; I think that my kidnappers did experiments on me and made me into a sorcerer. I think that they thought it didn't work and that's why they brought me back. I think that it did work, but it had a delayed effect." I explained. "One more thing, Seung... Phichit has a crush on you, he told me." I say while pushing the red Phichit towards Seung.

"Is this true Phichit?" Seung asks Phichit. Phichit couldn't answer anymore, so he just nodded. Without another word, Seung kissed Phichit.

"Aww the dragon has a boyfriend. You guys look sooooo cute." Yurio said teasing.

"Yurio, go kiss Otabek already." Phichit replied to Yurio. Both Otabek and Yurio blushed.

"Uh... Yuri I... really.... really like you." Otabek blurred out. Yurio eyes went wide, he turned around, looked at Otabek and did the most unexpected thing. He jumped at Otabek, hugging him.

"I really like you too Otabek." He whispered in his ear.

"Look who has a boyfriend now." Phichit said while giggling. "Oh and by the way Vic, I checked and Yuuri is as straight as a rainbow. He likes you too, just saying..." Now it was my turn to jump on Victor and kiss him passionately. It felt so right and I just didn't wanna let go, but even hybrids need air.

"Now that this is sorted out and we all have our boyfriends, Yuuri and I need to go and test our new powers and stuff. See you all later." Phichit said happily.

"Vic, Seung can you guys please help us?" I ask them.

"Sorry Yuuri, gotta to go training with Yurio and Otabek see later, ok babe?" Victor said.

"Sure **babe**..." I replied while giggling.

"Seung?" Phichit asked. "

Yeah I can help." Seung replied to Phichit.


	7. Chapter 6

*Yuuri pov*

 

"OK, we should test our new abilities in the backyard." I suggested

"That's a great idea." Seung replied.

"OK, what do you remember from last time Seung?" Phichit asked.

"Uh... I remember that I purred if someone petted my tail and ears." Seung answered. "So, let's try that first okay?"

"Yes!" Phichit and I said in unison. Seung first started with Phichit, gently caressing his wings. Phichit started making soft noises right away, it was just so cute. I could see how Seung thought Phichit looked adorable. After a minute or so; I decided to interrupt the two.

"OK, let's start with a run around the house, now we know that that is the same as a cat. Seung can you check our time and run a lap yourself."

"Yeah" He replied and ran off. Phichit took his time with a magic timer. He did it in 2.30 minutes.

"My turn" Phichit yelled and ran. He did it in 56 seconds. My turn; and with that, I was running around the house. I did it in 31 seconds.

"Hahaha, I won!" I yelled.

 

*Seung pov*

 

"OK, I'm last, but you two are half cat and dragon so that is not fair."

"Even though I'm faster, I still love you" Phichit said and kissed my cheek. "Hey Yuuri, stick out your tongue." I said to Yuuri.

"Just as I thought, you have a cat tongue. So, let's see what happens if you jump."

"OH MY GOD! I can jump as high as the window on the second floor." Yuuri screamed as he jumped.

"Phichit let's try your wings okay?" I asked him. Just as I said, that he flew up but almost directly fell back down. After a couple of tries he could fly up and land back down. At last he made some circles above us. He didn't go too far up because we still have neighbors we have to think about and I'm sure that they would have a lot of questions if they saw us right now. "OK." I say as Phichit lands gracefully next to me.

"I guess years of skating must pay of." Says Phichit.

"How about we try water?" Yuuri suggested.

"Water?" I question.

"Yeah, you know cats hate water right? So let's see if I react differently." Phichit flashes a smile, obviously agreeing with the idea.

"Yeah come on Seung, let's try it!" His eye shine.

"Well I can't say no to that now, can I?" I sigh at Phichit's adorableness.

 

*Yurio pov*

 

"We've been practicing all morning. Let's go see how Yuuri and Phichit are doing." Victor suggested to Otabek and Yurio. "Yes, I still don't quite understand what happened to the Piggy, who is now apparently a kitty cat." I said. We pack our stuff and go home. While Otabek is putting his skates in his bag, I couldn't help but stare at his butt, but then Otabek turned around and said; "Enjoying the view?" I turn around blushing, while Victor is laughing in the background.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD MAN!!"

 

*Yuuri pov*

 

"How should we test if I don't like the water?" I asked. Suddenly Phichit picked me up with inhuman strength and threw me into the swimming pool. It felt like I was locked under water and couldn't get out. The water was everywhere, in my ears my mouth and eyes. All I knew is that I wanted to get out as fast as possible. But... I couldn't...

 

*Phichit pov*

 

Seung and I were laughing at first, but after a moment we saw that he didn't come to the water surface and instead was struggling underwater. "YUURI!!" I yelled, but before I could do anything, Seung already pulled his shirt off and jumped into the the water to save Yuuri. When he came to the side of the pool, I pulled him back on solid ground. For a moment I was distracted by Seung's sexy, wet body that left my mouth agape. But then I snapped back in reality by Victor's yelling. I realised Yuuri was not breathing...


	8. Chapter 7

*Victor pov*

 

We were almost back when I hear Phichit screaming. At first I didn't know why he was yelling, but then I realized, he screamed Yuuri's name. I broke out in a sprint towards the house, leaving a confused Otabek and Yurio behind. When I arrived at the house I remembered they were in the backyard. I saw Yuuri on the side of the pool, not moving. I ran up to him, saw that he was not breathing.

Phichit came back to reality and helped me with Yuuri. I gave him mouth on mouth while he puts pressure on Yuuri's chest. After a few times Yuuri started coughing up water.

"OH MY GOD, YUURI I THOUGHT YOU DIED!!" I yelled at him.

"Vic...*cough*...*cough* tor." He said. Tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"Yes Yuuri, don't worry. I'm here. I thought I lost you for a second. I was so scared you would fall into a coma again." I held him close to me as he looked up at me and wiped my tears away.

"I'm okay Victor. I never want to see you cry again. I never want to leave you and I never want you to leave me. You need to promise me that you would never leave me Victor, never. I love you way too much and I would die without you." I started crying again, but this time Yuuri had tears streaming down his face as well. I gently wiped his tears away.

"I never want you to leave either. Last time I lost you for two whole weeks. You can ask the others how broken I was... I didn't eat nor sleep and was searching for you non-stop. When I finally found you, I brought you to the hospital and stayed in your room. No one could get me out of the room, not even the security. I love you so, so much, I never want to lose you again. I love you too much for that. I've known that for a very long time now and I wanna be yours for the rest of my life so please be my boyfriend?"

"I thought I already was your boyfriend, Victor. But yes, I would love to." He replied.

"You two are so cute, I think I have to barf." Yurio said while hugging Otabek.

"Guys, since Yuuri is okay and we were trying out new things, let's go on a triple date. We can go ice skating, I wanna know if Yuuri and I can still do that in our new forms." Phichit suggested.

"Yes that sounds like a good idea, I wanna know too." Yuuri said.

"Maybe you can do it even better in your new form." Otabek said.

"We won't know unless we try." Yuuri said cheerfully. I hugged Yuuri and whispered;

"I love you. No matter what." In his cute cat ear. He instantly became really red and hid his head in my chest.

"YOU WANTED THE TRIPLE DATE SO LET'S GO, YOU IDIOTS!!" Yurio yelled at us.


	9. Chapter 8

*Yurio pov*

 

"YOU WANTED THE TRIPLE DATE SO LET'S GO YOU IDIOTS!!" I yell. They all stare at me with a look of shock before Otabek hushes me.

"Yura calm down." He says. I blush and shut up immediately. I hear Phichit internally squealing about the fact he got to see his 'ships' on a date, even though he was literally part of the whole thing, seeing as he was with Seung-Gil now. His eyes lit up and he looked like a child who couldn't contain his excitement over something.

"What are we waiting for?! Come on let's go!" He says, marching out of the door like a child. Seung shrugs his shoulders and follows Phichit.

"Come on Yura what are you waiting for?" Otabek says from the door. _How did he get there so fast?_

"Alright I'm coming." I sigh, thankful to get away from the piggy and his idiot boyfriend for a few seconds.

_Maybe I even get to pair skate with Otabek._

And with that thought I walk to the door.

 

~Timeskip to the rink~

 

*Phichit pov*

 

_This is gonna be so much fun. Maybe we could all skate in pairs. I'll just have to start that._

"Hey Seung, do you wanna pair skate with me? Pretty please? Maybe the others will follow our lead. I just wanna skate with you." I say to Seung. Victor hears me and drags Yuuri on the ice. I look at Yurio and had to hold back my laughter. I see Yurio looking at Victor and Yuuri and then back to Otabek. I can tell that he wants to skate with him, so I decided to help him a little. I rented the rink for today's practice and was already thinking of this date, so I rented the ring for the whole day. Then I got an idea.

"Seung can you help me for a second?"

"Yeah, sure. What do you need my little dragon?" He asks. I almost fall because of the cute little nickname, but quickly recover. I whisper my plan into his ear.

"Can you distract Otabek for me?" I ask. I wait until Seung and Otabek are skating in a slow circle around the rink talking.

_I wonder what they're talking about..._

I shake my head and skate over to Yurio.

"Soooooo, Yurio, I saw how you looked at Victuuri and Otabek. You wanna skate with him, don't you? But you don't know how to ask him right?" I ask him.

"N... N... No." His face turned red.

"Aw come on!" I say energetically. I grab his arm as Seung grabs Otabek. We drag them towards each other and I push Yurio towards Otabek, allowing him to fall into his arms. Otabek catches him, holding onto him before he face plants the ice. As I began skating with Seung. I sneak glances at Yurio and Otabek to see how they are doing. I wish I could take pictures right now.

 

*Otabek pov*

 

Seung pulled me on the ice saying he had to ask me something.

"What is it Seung?" I ask him as we were skating in circles.

"Did you see how Yurio looked at you when Yuuri and Victor started skating together?" He finally asks me.

"Uhm, yeah why?" I ask. He shook his head before he suddenly let go of my arm, disappearing. "Wait, Seung?" I say. As I stumble, Yuri falls into my arms.

"I...I uh..." He stuttered out. His face was flushed a reddish colour, his nose tinged a cute pink. I wasn't sure if it was from the cold air coming from the rink, or from the fact we were so close.

"Say, Yura, will you skate with me please?" I ask the flustered teen in my arms. I started gliding over the ice with Yuri. He gets a little bit more comfortable and even starts making a little routine. I softly smile at him watching his feet glide so naturally across the ice. I decided to pick him up and make him do a lift. I didn't even notice the others had stopped skating and were now looking at us. I was just too focused on my Yura.


	10. Chapter 9

*Victor pov*

 

"Hey Seung, do you wanna skate with me? Pretty please? Maybe the others will follow our lead. I just wanna skate with you." I hear Phichit say to Seung. He hasn't finished speaking but I dragged Yuuri onto the ice.

"Wanna skate together?" I ask him with a soft smile. He nodded back with a slight smirk. We started our routine and at the jump he jumped way higher than normal. He rotated 5 times and even landed it. He then skated back to me.

"What did you think of that?" He asks smirking.

"I never knew it was possible to make 5 rotations." I say still not believing my eyes.

"Hey look at that." Yuuri says elbowing me in my ribcage. I look in the direction Yuuri points. I see Phichit pushing Yurio into Otabek.

"Aww look at Yurio's face, he's blushing." I say to Yuuri. I pull Yuuri with me to the side of the rink. I take some pictures and show one to Yuuri. He squeals when he sees it.

"We should totally show this one to Phichit." He says still squealing.

 

Yuuri skates over and literally drags Phichit over here. When Phichit saw the picture, he almost fell while fangirling. Seung had to hold onto him.

"You have to send me that picture." He says to me.

"What picture?" Yurio asks. We all jumped as he startled us. _Where did he come from?_ "Nothing, I'm only hungry. Who wants to go eat something?" I ask cheerfully.

"Meeeeeeee!!!" Phichit squeals like a little kid.

"Me too." Yuuri says softly.

"And my little katsudon, what do you wanna eat?" I ask him.

"I have an idea, but it's a surprise. Come on katsudon I'm gonna need your help for this." Yurio states before pulling Yuuri with him out of the door.

"I wonder what they're gonna make." I say to the others. They all nod and follow me out.

 

*Yuuri pov*

"I have an idea, but it's a surprise. Come on katsudon I'm gonna need your help for this." Yurio says before grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door.

"What's your idea for dinner? You seem excited for this." I say to him as we walk towards a grocery store.

"That's because I am really excited for this. I wanted to make this ever since I had katsudon. We're gonna make katsudon pirozhki!" He squeals out. I just stand there shocked. I've never seen Yurio this excited before and I never heard him squeal.

"OK,OK, so... What do you need me for?" I ask him as I'm still a little bit shocked.

"I don't know how to make katsudon, so I need you for that." He replied.

 

~Time skip~

 

*Yurio pov*

 

We were in the kitchen waiting on the katsudon pirozhki, which were in the oven. We had banished everyone from the kitchen. I can't wait for everyone to taste this. I see Yuuri sitting on the counter. He looks so cute now.

"Say. Yuuri, can I pet you?" I ask him. He looks at me shocked but then nods.

"I can't believe you're a cat now." I say while stroking his ears." He starts purring. Once again I squeal like a fangirl. "What's up with me today?"

"I would like to know the same thing." Yuuri says pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked and Yuuri nodded.

"But are you in this good mood because of Otabek?" Yuuri asked in a teasing way. I pull his tail and he lets out a meow and a hiss. "Can you like not do that?!" He hissed. "Only Victor can do that..." He says shyly. We hear a ping. "

Yay, they're finally done." I cheer. "Yuuri, go get the others so we can eat!"


	11. Chapter 10

*Phichit pov*

 

Later that night I was lying in my bed, but I couldn't seem to get any sleep. Every position is uncomfortable because of these damned wings. This is why we sorcerers can't experiment with hybrid magic. It's dangerous and permanent. Yuuri got the most common one, a cat, and I got the most rare one a dragon. I started sniffing.

 _Why, out of_ all _the things did it have to be a dragon? Why? I wish Seung was here. I wanna cuddle with him..._

As I was thinking this, I didn't realize that I had sent a telepathic message to Seung.

 

*Seung pov*

 

 _Why, out of_ all _the things did it have to be a dragon? Why? I wish Seung was here I wanna cuddle with him...'_ I hear in my head. There is something wrong, normally he only sends me telepathic messages that are sweet. I jump out of bed and run over to Phichit's room. I hear him crying and gently knock on the door so I don't scare him. The door glows purple for a second and then opens. I walk in and see Phichit curled up in his bed. I go over to him and pull him into a hug. I kiss the top of his head.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"I...I just wanna be... normal again... and lay down... comfortable without... my... my stupid wings... getting in the... w... way." He sobbed out.

"Hey... Hey. Look at me. I don't care about how you look. I love you for who you are as a person. As for your wings, try wrapping them around yourself." I try calming him down. As he stops crying, I pull him into another hug. As we part, he moves closer to my body and kisses me. I swipe my tongue over his bottom lip slowly, gently asking for entrance. He denies it at first, so I start stroking his wings. He moans into the kiss, his lips parting as he does so. I slip my tongue into his mouth slowly, making the kiss into a full make out session as our tongues rub together in a sensual dance. I slowly back away panting.

"That... Was hot." He panted softly. He pulls me into another hug and wraps his wings around us, cuddling me. _So cute._

 

*Yuuri pov*

 

Victor asked me for a sleepover and I said yes. So, here he is, sleeping in a futon on the floor. I lay on my right side as it was painful to lie on my back because of that damned tail. My pillow was wet with tears as I was curled up, crying quietly so I wouldn't wake up Victor. I didn't want him to see me like this.

 _Why is this happening to me? I know it's my fault that I scared Phichit. It's my fault we have to be hybrids for the rest of our lives. It's all my fault._ I think, crying even more than before.

_There's so many other people Victor could be with... And there's so many other people this could have happened to... So why did it have to be me?_

I guess my crying woke Victor up as I suddenly felt an arm wrap tightly around me.

 

*Victor pov*

 

I woke up to a crying Yuuri. He didn't notice that I had woken up as he was being miserable on his own. I walk over to him my arm around him tightly, comforting him in my embrace. He was startled at the sudden touch, but calmed down immediately as he knows it's me.

"Why are you crying kitten?" I ask him. His hand lit up yellow. He takes my hand and suddenly I can hear his thoughts. "It was just an accident. It's not your fault... You couldn't help it and neither could Phichit. There is no one in the whole world that could ever replace you. I don't want anyone other than you." I say looking in his eyes. I moved to lie down next to him and let him curl closer to me. I decided to close the gap between us and slowly leaned in for a kiss. Our lips moved together slowly and pressed firmer as I leaned closer, my hand sliding into his raven hair as I pulled it lightly to tilt his head back so we fit together perfectly. I then experimentally swiped my tongue over his bottom lip asking for entrance. He denied me while smiling into the kiss. I pull his tail and he lets out a mixture that was somewhere between a moan and a purr. I take the opportunity and slip my tongue into his mouth. We battle for dominance, exploring his mouth while we rubbed our tongues together. I pulled back before it got to heated because I didn't want to lose control and do something Yuuri isn't ready for...


	12. Chapter 11

Question: do you guys wanna see some smut in this book? Let me know please.

**On with the chapter I hope you like it.**

 

*Otabek pov*

I was just thinking about how cute Yura was today when I hear a soft knock on my door. I walk over and open it. As soon as it opens, I'm tackled into a hug by a young blond.

"Yura!" I say happily. I feel that he's shaking and hear some soft sniffling. "Yura what's wrong?" I ask the boy on top of me.

"I...I h...had a...a nightmare." He stuttered out. I hug the trembling boy in my arms tightly.

 

"What was it about Yura?" I ask him softly.

"You... left me..." _Wait he's scared about me leaving him...?_

"I thought that you left me and if you left me.... I'd be alone again..." He cries into my shirt staining it with his tears.

"Hey hey, look at me." I say. He loosened his grip on me and slowly looked up. I can see him trying to fight his tears.

"You will never be alone again. I'll always be here for you. I love you Yuri, and I love you for who you are. I will always love you for just being you. You are amazing in your own way, and I love you for that. Change for no one and stay you. I love you and nothing can change that." I say looking into his gorgeous eyes. _He has the eyes of a soldier._

 

*Yurio pov*

 

I stare at him in shock.

"Is this real or am I dreaming?" I think. I hear Otabek chuckle.

"Wait... Did I just said that out loud?" Otabek is laughing now. It was the most beautiful sound I ever heard.

"I love you too Beka" I say while looking into his eyes. _I could stare in those eyes all day._

 

"Yura..." He says, waking me from my thoughts while slowly moving towards his bed taking me with him. "Do you want to stay here tonight?" I look at him a bit shocked at his question. "So... you won't have another nightmare," he says quickly. We were standing beside his bed now. I slowly nod, feeling really tired all of the sudden.

 

"Let's get some more sleep then, it's 3 am," He said yawning. I went to lay down on his bed and he does the same. I feel a bit awkward and out of place there, so I move a little closer to him and slowly cuddled into his side.. He moved so he's comfortable and pulled me closer in the process. For the first time in years, I feel safe and truly happy. I close my eyes, listening to his heartbeat as I slowly drifted off to sleep. I hear a faint 'I love you Yura' making me smile.


	13. Chapter 12

*Yuuri pov*

 

"But... But... Why Phichit...? Why would you do this? Have you spoken with Seung about this?" I say with panic in my voice. It was getting harder to breathe as I feel the start of a panic attack coming. I feel light headed and the room starts spinning. I started falling but was caught by Phichit's magic who used a levitation spell to move me onto the couch.

"Deep breaths Yuuri. Try to calm down, ok. Should I get Victor?" He asks trying to get me to calm down. I nod, not being able to speak. For a moment, I see Phichit's hands glow purple.

 

*Victor pov*

 

_Victor come downstairs quickly it's Yuuri..._

I could hear the panic in Phichit's message. Therefore, I rush out of my room, almost falling down the stairs. What could be wrong? I'm worried. I run into the living room.

"Yuuri!!" I yell and run over to the couch. He has panic in his eyes and is struggling to breathe. I hug him quickly and feel him relax a little, making him calm down.

"Phichit, what happened? Why is Yuuri having a panic attack?" I ask while pulling Yuuri in my lap so he could listen to my heartbeat. It makes him feel safe and calm.

"I... I told him... I had too." Phichit says looking down. "I can't do competitions like this. These wings... They make it impossible to skate competitively. I don't want to stop but I have to. Yuuri's hybrid side can easily be made invisible with magic, but mine... they are too big and I can't land my jumps right anymore. Skating has become a burden to me, so I don't want to do it as much as I used to. I still want to skate, but for fun." He says while looking as he is about to cry.

"Yuuri, send Seung a message to come down and comfort Phichit" I whisper to Yuuri. He finally calmed down and was now comfortably sitting on my lap. I see his hands glow yellow for a moment and not even a minute later I hear a door swing open and somebody running down the stairs. The door opens and Seung runs to Phichit. He hugs him and Phichit starts crying into Seung's shoulder. Yuuri got off my lap. I see his eyes sparkle and his hands glow yellow. I think he has an idea...

 

*Yurio pov*

 

I'm in Otabek's room, waiting for him to come back with a snack. I go to his closet and get one of his jackets since it's cold in his room. A few minutes later, I hear a door being slammed open and someone running down the stairs. As I was wondering what happened. Otabek opened the door and walked in.

"Beka? Do you know what's going on downstairs?" I ask him.

"Yuuri is having a panic attack I think." He replies.

"That's strange. He hasn't had one in a few weeks. Yes, not since he started dating Victor. I'm kind of worried about him Beka. Maybe we should check up on them?" I suggest to Otabek.

"I think he'll be ok. Victor is with him." He says while pulling me into a hug.

"Hey I...Is this my jacket?" He says blushing a little.

"Maybe...?" I say looking at him innocently. I hear another door slam, followed by the sound of someone running down the hall and towards the stairs.

"That was Seung, wasn't it? Maybe something happened to Phichit?" I say a little more worried.

"Don't worry kitten. If we're needed, we would get one of those messages..." Otabek gets cut off by a yellow flash. On the door were glowing words.

It said:

**Can you come to the kitchen now?**

**Please be as quiet as possible.**

**And hurry up!**

**\- Yuuri**


	14. Chapter 13

*Yuuri pov*

 

I teleport from the living room to the hallway. I've sent Seung and Victor my plan and I wait a few seconds. Then the door of Otabek's room opens and both Yurio and Otabek step outside.

"Hey, Yuuri I thought you said to come to the kitchen?" Otabek asks.

"Yes, I did, but change of plans. Can you guys please get Phichit out of the house? He is really upset so; go with him to a pet store or something and buy him a hamster or two." I ask the two.

"Why us? Can't Seung take him? He will be so annoying..." Yurio says really annoyed.

"Yura, stop whining. Yes Yuuri, we'll take care of that." Otabek shushes Yurio. I squeal at their cuteness as they start walking down stairs.

"Be back in 2 hours." I say to them before they leave.

I teleport from the hall to the kitchen. I had already told Victor and Seung to come to the kitchen and now it was time for a little magic...

Once I arrive in the kitchen, I'm greeted by the two, Victor sat on top of the kitchen counter and Seung was leaning on the fridge. Victor happily smiles at me once he sees me, his legs happily swinging beneath him.

"Yuri!" He calls, flashing an adorable heart shaped smile in my direction. I smile back at him and greet the two.

"So, I'm guessing you both know why we're here right?" I ask the two. They nod their heads in sync, speaking together.

"Party!"

"Phichit."

Seung glares at Victor.

"Life isn't just one giant party!" He says his tone serious. Victor laughs, opening his mouth about to say something.

"Guys!" I say, quickly cutting off Victor. I look between them as they continue to glare at each other. I slowly take a deep breath to calm myself.

"I asked you guys to help, not argue." I turn my head looking at each of them in turn, "So can you please, just try to get along?"

Seung sighs, his glare softening.

"Yuuri's right." He says. Victor nods, obviously in agreement. He then turns to me.

"Alright Yuuri, what's the plan?" He asks me. I smile, clapping my hands together.

"I'm glad you asked!"

 

~time skip~

 

"So, what do you think?" I ask, energetically smiling at the two.

"It's great!" Victor say, returning the smile, "It's just..."

"How do we get the materials for it..." Seung finishes.

My smile widens, holding up my glowing hand.

"Magic..." My smile widens from ear to ear. I look at the two with a cheesy grin on my face.

"Yuuri, you're a genius!" Victor says, his eyes twinkling in excitement and his smile also widening, "This is going to be the best surprise ever!" He jumps up and down like a little kid who couldn't contain their excitement.

I look at Seung, my eyes questioning. His face softens into a smile and he nods.

"Alright!" Victor says fist pumping the air, "This is going to be the best party ever!"

I smile at Victor's energetic and editable mood and look around the bland room.

"Alright!" I say, clapping my hands together, "Time for a little extra magic." My hands glow yellow, silhouettes of party objects appearing above us.

"Whoa..." Victor says in amazement, his eyes wide with wonder. Seung also looks up, his own eyes wide and curious. I smile as balloons, banners, party poppers and various other party decorations fall to the floor around us.

"Let's get this party started!" I say energetically, Victor's bouncy and childish personality rubbing off on me. They both nod, huge smiles plastered across each of their faces.

"While you guys decorate, I'll work on my own surprise. I'll be gone for at least half an hour maybe even longer." I say while walking out of the kitchen. I teleport once again, this time it takes a little longer since the distance between Japan and China is more significant than from room to room. I reappear in front of a house. _Did I do it? Let's see..._ I knock on the door. The door opens and reveals a shocked Ji.

"What...? How...? When...? Why...? Yuuri...?" Is the only thing Ji gets out.

I hug him and laugh.

"Long time no see Ji. I just got here. Phichit is retiring and is really sad so I decided to throw a party for him. Would you like to come? I also have a surprise for everyone who comes." I ask him.

"Yes, I would love to come. When is the party?" He asked.

"It's in 1 hour." I say with a smirk. He looks at me in shock.

"And how do you plan on getting there in time? We are in China, your house is in Japan." He asks.

"Magic!" I say while my hands light up yellow. I grab his hand and teleport us both.

We reappear in America in front of what I think is Leo's house.

"Yuuri...? How did you do that? Why are we in front of Leo's house and how?" He asks confused.

"I'll explain later, but first, let's invite Leo." I say while knocking on the door. Leo opens the door with the same expression as Ji. Ji tackles Leo into a hug while yelling his name. I guess he really missed Leo.

"What are you guys doing here?" Leo asks. I explain what happened to Leo and he agrees to come to the party.

"When is the party?" He asks.

"It's in 45 minutes and we have to pick up someone else too." I reply.

"How is that possible?" He asks. I don't answer him and grab his and Ji's hand and teleport us.

This time we reappear in front of another house. Leo and Ji are really confused by now and are asking many questions. I ignore them and knock on the door.

"Like I said, I'll explain later so please save your questions till then." I say while waiting for the door to open. It opens after I knock again.

"Hey Chris." I say while he just looks confused.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here? And how did you get here?" He asks,

"That's what I'd like to know too," Leo says. I explain to Chris what happened with Phichit. After that, I explain what happened to Phichit and me.

"We have to go if we want to be on time." I say while grabbing Chris and Leo's hands. "Ji hug Leo." I say with glowing hands. Before we teleport, I see both Leo and Ji blush. _That's interesting..._

We re-appear in our garden.

"Ok, you guys wait here until I send you a message." I say walking inside.

"Ok, I have 30 minutes. Let's do some magic!"

 

~Time skip~

 

"And done." I say, finishing the last box. I look around the room, admiring the handy work of Victor and Seung. Balloons were hanging in every corner of the room and a large banner stretched across the back wall. Under the banner sat a small stack of boxes, nine in total, each tied with a different color ribbon and each containing a different pair of skates. I can't wait for them to see all the surprises. I smile at Victor and Seung just as I hear the front door click.

"Alright, let's do this!"


	15. Chapter 15

*Phichit pov*

Today was weird. For some reason Yurio and Otabek took me to the pet store. The thing that shocked me the most was that they bought me two new hamsters. Yurio never buys me or anyone anything... Except for Otabek. Like, why would he buy me something? It is not my birthday. I open the door. I hear nothing and that's odd because normally there would be some noise. I can feel Yuuri's magic in the living room. Yurio and Otabek walk past me.

"Wait here for 2 minutes, then come in." Otabek said while walking to the door.

I waited the two minutes and walked towards the door. The door glows yellow and opens. The room was all decorated and in the middle of all this are Yuuri, Victor, Yurio, Otabek and Seung. They're all smiling at me.

"What is this for?" I ask a little shocked at everything in front of me.

"This..." Yuuri starts walking towards me. "This is a party for you, because you told us you're going to retire." He hugs me, "And there are some more surprises." He says, knowing that I love surprises. "First surprise."

He walks towards the doors of our backyard. He opens them and there are three people waiting on the other side. They all squeal and run in, hugging me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask Ji, Leo and Chris. "How did you get here so fast? You don't even live in Japan."

"Yuuri came to get us with his magic." Leo replies. I look at Yuuri and he nods.

"Ohhhhh, it's time for my surprise for all of you, so sit down in a circle." Yuuri says all excited. All of us do what he said. I sit besides Seung and Leo. I notice that Leo keeps sneaking glances at Ji and if Leo is not watching Ji does the same. I think tonight is going to be fun.

 

*Yuuri pov*

They all sit down in a circle and leave an open space next to Victor. I smile and walk towards the small pile of boxes and pick them up with my magic. I put them in the middle of the circle and sit next to Victor. They all look at me curiously. I raise my hand and the box that is on top slowly floats towards Phichit. He looks at me before opening the box. He looks inside and puts the box down. He runs over to me and jumps on top of me hugging the life out of me. Everyone looks shocked at what just happened and I chuckled.

"Thank you they're beautiful." He says while getting off of me.

"What's in the box Phichit?" Ji asks. Phichit walks back to his place and starts to takes one of the things out of the box. They all look at it with wonder in their eyes. In his hand is one of the skates, I made for him.

  
Next was Seung.

  
Followed by Leo

  
And Ji

  
Next Chris

  
And Victor

  
Otabek

  
And Yurio as last one

  
I showed everyone my own pair

  
They all looked at me and thanked me for the amazing skates. Even Yurio was smiling and happy with his pair. When everyone was done admiring their new skates, Chris decided that we're playing Truth or Dare next.

 


End file.
